MERMAID IN LOVE
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ] Mereka sedang melakukan liburan, namun bencana menimpa mereka. "Kalian harus melakukan sex dengan orang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan." / "Tapi, jika kalian melakukan sex dengan orang yang salah, kalian akan menjadi duyung untuk selamanya ." This is A Fanfic of CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN NC 18
1. Chapter 1

**MERMAID IN LOVE**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

Mentari bulan Mei bersinar begitu cerah hari ini, bulan ini adalah bulan musim semi. Bulan dimana semua sekolah di kota Seoul libur. Bahkan banyak dari mereka sudah merencanakan liburan mereka.

"Gimana jadikan kita liburan ke pulau milikmu, Ho?" tanya seorang Namja jangkung yang sedang sibuk mengunyak makanan ringan ditangannya.

"Tentu jadi dong, Yeol. aku sudah bilang pada Appa-ku, kalau kita akan liburan disana." Jawab Namja dengan senyuman malaikatnya, pada namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan apa saja nih selama kita liburan?" tanya namja tampat dengan kulit seperti albino.

"Tidak perlu, Hun. Kalian cukup membawa tubuh kalian saja. aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kalian tenang saja." jawab namja pemilik senyuman malaikat itu, yang bernama Suho.

Namja berkulit albino itu—Sehun—merangkul Suho, "Benarkah?"

Suho mengangguk, "Benar, Hun"

"Ada kolam renang kan disana?" tanya salah satu namja yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

"Disana ada laut, Kris. Apa kau masih perlu kolam renang juga?" tanya Suho balik.

Kris membetulkan beberapa rambut blonde miliknya yang berantakan, "Aku tidak terlalu suka air laut, kulit putihku sangat sensitif jika terkena air laut."

"Hyung, kau seperti Yeoja saja memikirkan kulit saja." namja bermata unta berkomentar.'

"Apa kau bilang Chen? Aku seperti Yeoja? Sini kau, akan aku kuliti tubuhmu"

"Sudah, sudah. Kau tenang saja Kris disana ada kolam renang tentunya. Kau bisa berenang sepuasmu disana." Suho mencoba menjadi penengah.

"Ayo sekarang kita bergegas." Gumam Namja dengan kulit kecoklatan.

"Kau tidak takut Kai?"

Namja bernama Kai itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Takut? Takut apa?"

"Takut jika kulimu menjadi lebih hitam, hahahaha" ledek Chen, yang spontan saja membuat semua anak yang ada disana tertawa.

"Sialan Kau, Chen"

"Sudah-sudah, ato kita bergegas nanti kita kemalaman diperjalanan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **MERMAID IN LOVE "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HOREEEEEE ... " sorak ke enam anak laki-laki itu, saat mereka sampai ditempat tujuan yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Ayo kita berenang" Seru Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Ini sudah malam, Yeol. Kau mau masuk angin karena berenang malam-malam, eoh?" seru Kris, yag sekarang sedang malas-malasan diatas tempat tidur Villa milik Suho.

"Ayolah, kita hanya punya 3 hari waktu liburan saja. kalau hanya tidur-tiduran saja tidak akan seru, Kris. Benarkan guys?"

Sehun, Suho, Chen dan Kai mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol ada benarnya juga, toh kita hanya punya waktu beberapa hari saja untuk liburan. Ayo kita nikmati." Tutur Sehun.

"Ayo kris kita berenang." Ajak Suho sambil menarik lengan Kris.

"Tidak, kalian saja aku mengantuk"

"Kau tidak seru Kris. Ayolah ikut dengan kami." Ajak Chen kali ini.

"Ayo Kris." Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol berseru.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Oke-oke."

"YEAYYYYYY"

Enam namja itu bergegas menuju pantai yang tak jauh dari Villa milik Suho.

"Ombaknya besar sekali." Komen Kris

"Iya, Ho. Bagaimana kita bisa berenang kalau Ombaknya sebesar itu" Chanyeol menambahi.

"Mungkin karena sekarang bulan purnama, jadi air pasang. Ombak pun ikut besar." Beritahu Sehun.

Suho sejenak berpikir, "Ada salah satu tempat yang ombaknya tidak terlalu besar."

"Dimana, Ho?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Suho mengantarkan ke lima teman-temannya itu masuk kedalam suatu tempat, ternyata benar disana ombaknya tidak terlalu besar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Huwahhhh, ini baru bagus, Ho." Komentar Chen.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi, kita langsung masuk saja." ajak Chanyeol.

Ke enam anak manusia itu akhirnya menceburkan diri mereka kesana, berenang kesana-kemari sesuka hati mereka. sinar bulan purnama malam itu menemani mereka berenang. Entah, sinar purnama saat itu begitu terang hingga bisa membuat permukaan air laut menjadi sangat terang seperti diberi lampu penerangan.

"Guys, sudah yuk. Nanti kita sakit jika lama-lama berenang." Ajak Suho.

"Ayo" ke lima anak yang lain menyetujui dan bergegas keluar dari dalam laut.

"Sepertinya akan hujan, bulannya sudah tidak kelihatan" beritahu Kai yang sedang melihat kearah langit. Lima anak lainnya pun melihat kearah langit.

Tak berapa lama hujan pun turun,

"Benar hujan, ayo cepat kita kembali ke Villa." Suho memberi komando, enam anak manusia itu berlari menghindari hujan.

_**ZLASH**_

Namun, tiba-tiba mereka terjatuh tersungkur diatas tanah.

"Astaga.

"Ya tuhan."

"Ini, ada apa?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku?

"Oh tuhanku"

"Ini bukan kutukan kan?"

Ke enam anak manusia itu kaget bukan kepalang ketika mereka melihat kedua kaki mereka berubah menjadi ekor. Ya, ekor yang mirip dengan ekor ikan.

"Kita kenapa? kenapa—Apa kita sedang bermimpi?—Awww" Chanyeol mencoba menampar dirinya sendiri.

Ke lima anak yang lainya hanya bisa diam memandang kedua kaki mereka yang sekarang bersisik seperti ikat dan mengkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya. Mereka sangat tidak percaya, apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Hujan pun reda.

"Tak perlu kaget seperti itu, anak muda" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. ke enam anak itu melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Kakek, darimana kau bisa ada disini?"tanya Suho

Kakek itu tertawa, Sinar bulan purnama baru yang mengenai air laut sangat dahsyat dampaknya jika ada manusia yang berenang di air laut yang terkena sinarnya.

"Jadi—"

"Iya anak muda, kalian sedang terkena kutukan bulan purnama baru itu."

"Apa kita selamanya seperti ini, kek?" tanya Kris. "Aku tidak mau"

"Apa kutukan ini bisa hilang, Kek?"

Kakek itu tertawa sambil berjalan, "Kalian bisa berubah menjadi wujud manusia seutuhnya, hanya saja persyaratannya sangat sulit."

"Apa itu kek? Kita akan lakukan apa pun itu, asalkan kita kembali menjadi manusia kembali."

"Kalian harus melakukan sex dengan orang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kai, dia tertawa, ditambah tawa ke lima temannya yang lain. " Itu mudah."

"Tapi, jika kalian melakukan sex dengan orang yang salah, kalian akan menjadi duyung untuk selamanya dan tak akan ada lagi kaki ditubuh kalian."

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**Annyeong ...**

**Hadhi ESP here ...**

**Saya bikin FF baru lagi.. hihihi**

**Ini Official Couple ...**

**Gatau kenapa bikin FanFic ini, karena terlintas begitu saja diotak saya...**

**Hahahahah ...**

**Bagaimana Readers?**

**Apa masih mau dilanjut?**

**Atau berhenti sampai disini saja?**

**Mohon Review / Komenan dan Saran dan kritik dari kalian ya ...**

**Ditunggu ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERMAID IN LOVE**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

"_Apa kutukan ini bisa hilang, Kek?"_

_Kakek itu tertawa sambil berjalan, "Kalian bisa berubah menjadi wujud manusia seutuhnya, hanya saja persyaratannya sangat sulit."_

"_Apa itu kek? Kita akan lakukan apa pun itu, asalkan kita kembali menjadi manusia kembali."_

"_Kalian harus melakukan sex dengan orang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan."_

"_Hanya itu?" tanya Kai, dia tertawa, ditambah tawa ke lima temannya yang lain. " Itu mudah."_

"_Tapi, jika kalian melakukan sex dengan orang yang salah, kalian akan menjadi duyung untuk selamanya dan tak akan ada lagi kaki ditubuh kalian."_

**#**

**#**

**OOoo MERMAID in LOVE ooOO**

**#**

**#**

"Jadi kita akan selamanya mempunya ekor seperti ini, Kek?" tanya Suho frustasi, yang diangguki oleh para teman-temannya.

Kakek itu tersenyum, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara seperti sedang mengkomat-kamitkan sesuatu. Tangannya menggerakkan tongkat kayu yang sedang dipegangnya dan mengayunkannya didepan keenam anak manusia itu.

_**ZLASH**_

Dalam sekejap mata ekor itu berubah kembali menjadi sepasang kaki, tentu saja keenam anak manusia itu bersorak gembira, meloncat-loncat tak karuan saking bahagianya mereka.

"Kek, terima—"

Chen memotong perkataanya sendiri saat diketahuinya Kakek itu sudah tak ada disana, "Kemana perginya kakek itu?"

Lima sahabatnya yang lain hanya diam saja, mereka juga tidak tahu kemana perginya kakek itu, betapa cepatnya kakek itu pergi dari saja.

"Apa kita hanya sedang bermimpi, _Guys_?" tanya Sehun

Yang lain saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak bersama.

"Yeah, kita memang sedang bermimpi mana mungkin kita punya ekor" seru Kris spontan yang diangguki yang lain kecuali Chen.

"Tapi kalau memang itu mimpi, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mimpi yang sama?" tanya Chen masih tak percaya.

"Oh ayolah Chen, mimpi bisa saja sama kalau Tuhan berkehendak" jelas Chanyeol sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu, namun Chen masih ragu.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke Villa, kalian laparkan? Mungkin paman Kim sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita" ajak Suho yang memotong perkataan Chen, sebenarnya Suho tak berniat begitu hanya saja dia tak ingin Chen mengingat-ingat masalah itu. Suho juga sebenarnya bimbang antara apa yang dia alami itu mimpi atau tidak.

"Benar aku juga ingin mandi, rasanya badanku lengket sekali" tutur Kris.

"Iya aku juga merasa begitu" tambah Kai

Keenam sahabat itu akhirnya kembali ke Villa milik keluarga Suho. tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai disana karena jarak dari pantai ke Villa tak seberapa jauhnya.

"Aku mandi duluan ya" seru Kris yang langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak itu" celetuk Chanyeol

"Ahh, akhirnya ketemu kasur juga" gumam Kai yang merebahkan tubunya diatas kasur.

"Ganti baju dulu Kai, nanti kita gatal jika tidur disana" keluh Chen

"Biarkan saja"

"Kau ini—"

"AARRGGGHHHHHHH !"

"Kris"

Terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar mandi, sontak saja membuat lima sahabat itu langsung berhamburan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kau ke—ASTAGA, APA YANG TERJADI KRIS?" Pekik Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A—aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti ini" jawab Kris frustasi.

"Aku bilang juga apa, ini bukan mimpi" seru Chen sambil berjongkok dan memegang sirip ekor berwarna biru laut milik Kris. "Bagaimana ceritanya Kris?"

"Aku baru menylakan _Shower_ lalu tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi duyung seperti ini, bagaimana ini?" Jelas Kris, dia makin frustasi saat ini. Kelima sahabat itu pun hanya bisa diam.

Chen bangun dia menuju _Shower_ yang masih menyala.

"Chen apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Suho penasaran.

Chen mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah _Shower_

_**ZLASH**_

Dalam sekejap Chen berubah menjadi duyung, dengan ekor berwarna hijau tua. Tentu saja semua mata yang melihatnya membulat sempurna, terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Be—Berarti jika kita terkena air akan berubah menjadi duyung?" tanya Sehun

Chen mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu, Hun."

"Lalu—"

"Kita harus menghindari air, supaya tidak menyentuh kita" jawab Chen yang tentu saja memotong perkataan dari Suho

"Jika kita tidak sengaja terkena air dan berubah menjadi duyung, bagaimana caranya agar kita kembali seperti semua?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin kan kita mencari kakek itu, keberadaan dia ada dimana juga kita tidak tahu." Tambah Sehun

Netra Chen menjelajah kesana kemari mencari sesuatu, ditariknya handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari sana. Dia mulai menggosokkan ekornya yang basah itu dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris yang memandang heran pada apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Chen mengangkat pundaknya, "Entahlah, hanya saja aku berpikir jika kita hanya perlu mengeringkan ekornya saja."

Chen masih setia menggosokkan handuk keekor indah miliknya.

"Kau yakin cara itu berhasil, Chen?" tanya Kris ragu

"Entahlah tapi—"

_**ZLASH**_

Tiba-tiba saja ekor hijau milik Chen berubah menjadi sepasang kaki, Chen berubah menjadi seperti semula lengkap dengan pakaian yang dia pakai.

"Huwaa, aku juga mau" Kris yang melihat Chen berubah kembali langsung menarik handuk yang Chen pegang dan mulai menggosokkan pada ekor biru laut miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama Kris pun berubah kembali.

"Itu artinya, jika kita terkena air langsung buru buru untuk mengeringkannya." Kata Suho menyimpulkan apa yang dilihatnya. Yang diangguki oleh lima sahabatnya.

"Yasudah kau lanjutkan mandimu, Kris" Chen menepuk pundak Kris

"Tapi nanti kalau aku berubah lagi bagaimana?" tanya Kris takut

Lima anak disana tertawa mendengarnya

"Kau kan bisa mengeringkannya lagi Kris" Jawab Kai

"Tapi kan aku taku saja"

Kelima sahabat itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah sana mandi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa libur musim panas berakhir juga, sekolah kini mulai ramai kembali oleh anak-anak yang kembali beraktivitas belajar seperti biasanya.

"Ingat ya, _Guys_, hindari cipratan air ketubuh kita." Titah Suho, yang diangguki kelima sahabat itu.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa misi kita" Kai mengingatkan

"Misi? Apa?" tanya Sehun

"Untu mencari orang tulus mencintai kita dan melakukan sex dengan mereka, agar kita bisa menjadi manusia normal lagi" jelas Kai panjang lebar, yang diangguki kembali oleh lima sahabatnya itu

"Apa kita bisa?" Tanya Chen ragu

"Kita pasti bisa, kita berusaha dulu" Kris merangkul pundak Chen dan memberi semangat.

"Semoga kita bisa" tabah Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas" seru Suho

Kelima sahabat itu masuk kedalam kelas, kebetulan mereka berenam satu kelas jadi mereka sering berinteraksi bersama. Kemana pun mereka selalu bersama, benar-benar sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Kini mereka sudah berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka menjadi pakaian olah raga, karena hari ini adalah jadwal olah raga. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka, mereka berkumpul di lapangan olah raga.

"Ok anak-anak sekarang kita akan melakukan olah raga, apa kalian siap?" celoteh Song Saem.

"SIAPPPPPP!" teriak seluruh murid serempak.

"Oke ikut Saem"

Semua anak mengikuti Song Saem berjalan, Song Saem membawa mereka ke arena Aquatic.

"Oke, hari ini adalah jadwal kalian untuk olahraga renang sekarang ganti pakaian kalian menjadi pakaian renang saya tunggu 10 menit lagi" Beritahu Song Saem, semua murid pun bergegas keruang ganti yang ada di arena Aquatic itu untuk mengganti kembali pakaian mereka.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kris panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" tambah Kai.

"Mati kita jika mereka tahu kalau kita seekor duyung." Seru Sehun

"Tidak mungkin juga kita lari dari mata pelajaran ini, Song Saem bisa memotong setengah nilai kita." Beritahu Chen

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol mulai panik

"Entahlah" jawab Suho putus asa.

10 menit pun berlalu ...

"Oke apa kalian sudah siap?"

"SIAPPPP! SAEM!" Pekik murid-murid semangat.

"Oke nilai renang ini nilainya tinggi dibanding olahraga lainnya yaitu 100, jadi kalian harus ikut dalam olahraga ini. Mengerti?" tanya Song Saem

"MENGERT! SAEM!"

"Oke kita mulai, Kris, Suho, Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan. Kalian terlebih dahulu"

"Bagaimana ini? Bisik Kris takut

"Aku juga tidak tahu" bisik Suho juga.

Semua anak yang disebut namanya sudah berdiri sesuai nomor yang tertera disana.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Song Saem

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk mantap lain lagi Kris, Suho dan Kai yang mengangguk ragu.

"Oke, Siap, Bersedia PRIIIIITTTT!"

Mereka bersiap dan mulai menjeburkan diri

BYURRRRR

_**ZLASH **_**! **_**ZLASH **_**! **_**ZLASH **_**!**

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Prince Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Ini Chapter 2-nya..**

**MAAF YA LAMA ... heheheeheh**

**Ternyata banyak juga yang minat sama FF ini ...**

**Gak jadi saya Musnahin FF ini,,**

**Oiya, kemaren ada yang dengan baik hati mengkoreksi FF ini, baik dari segi penulisan dll**

**Maaf ya kalau FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna ...**

**Makasih yang selama ini udah baca semua FF saya.**

**Makasih yang selama ini berbaik hati komen..**

**Oh iya,**

**Berhubung sebentar lagi bulan puasa...**

**Jadi semua FF saya ber-Rated M (Mesum) akan saya hentikan untuk sementara selama bulan Ramadhan ...**

**Dosa bikin dan baca yang begituan ... hehehehehe**

**Gapapa ya ...**

**Maaf loh sebelumnya...**

**Tunggu Kelanjutannya ya...**

**Annyeong ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERMAID IN LOVE**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

"_Oke kita mulai, Kris, Suho, Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan. Kalian terlebih dahulu"_

"_Bagaimana ini? Bisik Kris takut_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu" bisik Suho juga._

_Semua anak yang disebut namanya sudah berdiri sesuai nomor yang tertera disana._

"_Kalian siap?" tanya Song Saem_

_Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk mantap lain lagi Kris, Suho dan Kai yang mengangguk ragu._

"_Oke, Siap, Bersedia PRIIIIITTTT!"_

_Mereka bersiap dan mulai menjeburkan diri_

_BYURRRRR_

_**ZLASH ! ZLASH ! ZLASH !**_

**#**

**#**

**Ooo MERMAID IN LOVE ooO**

**#  
#**

Ke enam murid itu terjun kedalam air, Chen, Sehun dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata dengan mulut membuka lebar secara tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ketiga sahabatnya pikir, menyelam? Oh tidak.

Kai, Suho dan Kris didasar air tentu saja sudah berubah wujud dengan ekor kaki mereka masing-masing, mereka bertiga saling berpandang bingung. Mereka tidak mungkin muncul diperukaan dengan wujud seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kris panik

"Entahlah, Kris. Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana" jawab Suho yang sama paniknya dengan Kris, ditepuknya keningnya sendiri saking pusingnya.

Tanpa disadari terbentuk gelombang ombak yang cukup besar, yang mampu menggoyangkan isi air didalam kolam renang itu. Kris dan Kai memandang bingung pada Suho.

"YA! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Ho?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Kai"

"Coba lagi"

"Maksudmu/"

"Ayo dicoba lagi"

"Menepuk keningku, begitu?"

"Tepuk tangan saja mungkin" Kris memberi saran.

Suho mengikuti saran dari Kris, dia menepukkan tangannya. Dan dalam sekejap ombak mulai terjadi dlam kolam renang. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang melakukan perlombaan kini terombang-ambing kesana-kemari karena ombak yang diciptakan Suho didasar kolam.

Semua orang yang melihat kolam renang yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi gulungan-gulungan ombak sangat terkejut tentunya.

"Ada apa ini?" Pekik Song Saem yang juga terkejut bukan kepalang.

DENGGGGG

Lampu di arena aquatic itu padam, semua murid yang ada disana makin panik dibuatnya.

"Semuanya, kita keluar dulu dari sini. Hati-hati" Song saem memekik kembali, kali ini memberikan perintah agar semua murid keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan bersusah payah naik kepermukaan dan berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah aman, Ho. Hentikan ombaknya" Seru Chen tak berapa lama dari atas sana, lampu ruangan kembali menyala. Ternyata itu ulah dari Chanyeol yang memang sengaja mematikan saklar arena aquatic itu. "Ayo kalian naik"

"Yang benar saja, Chen. Kaki kami masih menjadi ekor, bagaimana kami naik keatas" Gumam Kris kesal.

"Kami bantu" Sehun memberi saran.

Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun pun membantu Suho, Kris dan Kai naik keatas.

"Disini sangat basah, kalian tidak akan cepat kering nanti" keluh Chanyeol.

"Ruang ganti agak jauh dari sini, Tidak mungkin kami menyeret kalian atau kalian berjalan mengesot" tambah Sehun.

"Benar juga kata kalian, lalu kita harus bagaimana?" nada khawatir Suho.

"YA! Chanyeol tanganmu terbakar" Teriak Kai, saat dirinya melihat api kecil muncul dari jemari tangannya.

"Aduhhh .. aduh ... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" Reaksi Chanyeol panik, dimasukannya dengan cepat tangannya kedalam kolam dan api pun padam.

"Kenapa tanganmu bisa mengeluarkan api seperti itu, Yeol?" Tanya Chen ingin tahu.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, Chen"

"Mungkin kau sama seperti Suho, Yeol. Suho bisa menciptakan Ombak dari tepukan tangannya, mungkin kau juga sama" Jelas Kris.

"Oh ya? Aku coba" Chanyeol pun mencoba, ditepukkannya kedua tangannya, semua pasang mata melihat kearah Chanyeol. Namun, tidak terjadi apa pun. Chanyeol mencoba sekali lagi, namun hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada api keluar dari jemarinya. "Aneh"

"Iya, kau bisa mengeluarkan api begitu bagaimana awalnya, Yeol?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Emmm, aku hanya menjentikan jariku seperti ini" Chanyeol pun menjentikkan jemarinya dan Woila percikan-percikan api pun menguar dari hasil jentikan jemarinya. "Woahhhh"

"Suho bisa membuat ombak, Chanyeol bisa membuat api. Jadi, kita semua mempunyai kekuatan begitu?" Tanya Kris antusias.

"Mungkin Kris, aku jadi penasaran apa kekuatan yang aku punya" Chen pun mulai menjentikkan jemarinya, namun tidak terjadi apa pun di arena Aquatic itu hanya terdengar suara petir yang menyambar diluar sana. "Aneh"

"Aku juga ingin coba" Kai juga menjentikan jarinya, seketika itu juga dia pun menghilang. Para sahabatnya begitu takjub sat Kai tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kai, kau dimana?" Pekik Chanyeol.

"YAA! Aku ada disini" Kai membalas teriakan Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia kini ada di ujung pintu keluar Arena. Kai pun menjentikkan jemarinya lagi dan dia pun kembali ketempatnya semula. "Ini keren, aku bisa berpindah tempat sesukaku"

"Aku juga ingin mencoba" Sehun pun tak mau kalah, kali ini dia pun menjentik-jentikkan jarinya namun tidak ada reaksi apa pun.

"Sepertinya kau sama denganku, Hun. Sama-sama tidak beruntung." Chen pun tertawa kecut.

"Padahal aku ingin tahu aku punya kekuatan apa, Huuffttt" sebuah angin agak besar menggulung keluar dari mulut sehun yang menghempaskan tubuh Kris yang ada didepannya. Kris terpental kebelakang dan kembali terjebur kedalam kolam.

"Huwaahhhhh, kau bisa mengeluarkan angin yang besar dari mulutmu, Hun" Ucap kai takjub.

"Iya.. Iya ... Horeeee ... " Sehun menup-nepuk tangannya senang sambil meloncat-loncat kecil seperti anak kecil yang senang ketika diberi permen.

"YA! Tolong aku" Kris berseru dari dalam kolam.

"Keluar sendiri, Kris" Ledek Suho yang disusul dengan tawa sahabatnya yang lain.

"Isshhh, bagaimana caranya?" Kris mencak mencak sendiri, Ekornya mendayung kedepan kebelakang sendiri. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya terangkat keatas perlahan-lahan, "Eh aku bisa terbang.. aku bisa terbang ... " Kris benar-benar terkejut, begitu pun para sahabatnya yang melihat dirinya yang kini melayang-layang.

"Jadi hanya aku saja nih yang belum tau apa kekuatanku?" Chen kembali menjentikkan jemarinya, Suara petir pun diluar sana kembali menyambar-nyambar. Chen berpikir hari ini akan turun hujan jadi wajar jika ada petir.

"Sabar, mungkin lain waktu kau akan mengetahuinya." Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Chen.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kekuatan Chanyeol dengan Sehun digabung untuk membantu mengeringkan tubuh kami" Saran Kai.

"Ahh, benar, bagaimana jika kita coba." Suho mengiyakan ide dari Kai. "Chanyeol, Sehun coba gabung kekuatan kalian berdua"

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka, sebuah gabungan kekuatan angin dan api menjadi satu. Diarahkan pada ekor Kai. Dan Kai kembali menjadi manusia kembali.

"Huwaaahhhh, aku juga.. aku juga ... " Kris antusias, tak berapa lama dia pun berubah kembali menjadi manusia begitu pun pada Suho.

"Huwaahhh terima kasih ya kawan" Respon Suho, Kai dan Kris serempak. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengengguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kita kembali bergabung dengan yang lain, aku takut nanti ada yang curiga" saran Chen. Keenam sahabat itu pun keluar dari arena aquatic itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kepalaku pusing sekali" Gumam Baekhyun yang sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Saat ini dia tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dikantin.

"Iya, Baek. aku juga" Tambah Luhan.

"Sama" Kyungsoo pun ikut menimpali.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dikolam tadi?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Iya, kok bisa ada gelombang besar seperti itu?" Tao menambahkan.

"Coba dong kalian bercerita" gumam Lay ingin tahu.

"Bukan hanya aku, Aku yakin Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang tadi terjadi saat kami berenang" Jelas Luhan yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aneh" komen Lay, Xiumin dan Tao bersamaan.

"Iya, memang aneh" Ucap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun bersamaan.

"Ahh, aku ketoilet dulu ya, Guys" Luhan pamit pada sahabatnya itu untuk pergi kekamar mandi, dia pun beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Aduhh... aduhhhh kebelet kebelet." Cerocos Sehun yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi secara terburu-buru. "Ahhh ... Lega... "

Luhan sudah sampai didepan kamar mandi dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi, "Kyaaaaa... Eh, kalo mau buang air keci ditutup pintunya dong"

"YA! Seharusnya kau itu ketuk pintu dulu, jangan asal nyelonong masuk begitu, dong" protes Sehu saat Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu toilet dan melihat dia sedang membuang air kecil.

"Btw, itu.. emm ... itu ... punyamu masukin dulu" Seru Luhan terbata-bata dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari penis milik Sehun yang masih dipegang oleh pemiliknya.

"Ya nanti, aku belum selesai pipis. Sudah kau keluar sana, mengganggu saja."

"Aku sudah kebelet, kau cepetan pipisnya, dong"

"Sudah sana keluar" Sehun mendorong-dorong tubuh Luhan.

"Enak saja, kau yang keluar" Luhan pun tak mau kalah mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun.

Mereka berdua pun saling mendorong satu sama lainnya, mungkin kekuatan Luhan yang terlalu besar atau Sehun yang kehilangan kendali. Tubuh Sehun terhuyung kebelakang sampai tubuhnya terjebur masuk kedalam bak mandi toilet.

_**Zlash**_

"Astaga, Kau ... "

"Mati aku"

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya kalau membuat kalian menunggu ... #BOW**

**OKEHHH,,**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Okehh..**

**Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini ...**

**Ditunggu Komenan dari kalian semua ...**

**Itu membuat saya semangat loh ngelanjutin FF ini ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ...**

**Annyeong**


End file.
